


Albino

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Double Drabble, Español | Spanish, Family, Fanfiction, Fest, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Quiero ese, Papá</i>. Harry preferiría comprarle un gato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albino

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #15: _Los Alumnos También pueden traer una Lechuza, un Gato o un Sapo ¿Por qué le Compraste a Albus un Hurón?_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


Albus tiene la nariz achatada contra el cristal donde exhiben un animal que no habías visto nunca en el Callejón Diagon. El único según el cartel. El dependiente pretendía hacerlo su mascota, pero debido a imprevistos se ve obligado a venderlo.

—Quiero ese, Papá. –Señala con seguridad y pide que le dejen cargar al peludo, largo y blanco hurón.

—¿Por qué un hurón? Hay gatos muy bonitos. —Intentas motivarlo sin éxito.

—Porque ellos hacen _La Danza de Guerra de la Comadreja_ y son divertidos, además ¿Quién mas tendría un hurón en el colegio? Seguro que hasta se vuelve popular y me ayuda a hacer amigos.

—¿Y no quieres ir a una tienda muggle y buscar uno que no sea albino?

Albus entorna los ojos y se aferra a la criatura como si ya la hubieras pagado.

—Papá, es blanco no albino. Tiene los ojos negros no rojos. Si no quieres comprármelo entonces mejor no busquemos ninguna mascota.

No te queda más que besar la cabeza de tu hijo y comprarle su primera (e inusual) mascota. 

—Entonces, es blanco.

Posiblemente sea un dato de mucha utilidad el primero de septiembre, cuando te encuentres de frente con el que sí era albino.

~▣~


End file.
